1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printer, a copier, or a like machine performs page-layout printing operation, wherein images of L pages (where L is an integer satisfying a relationship of L≧2) are scaled down to be laid out within one page of recording paper.
During such a page-layout printing operation, recording paper is switched to the next sheet of recording paper every time images of L pages are recorded on the recording paper. However, depending on contents for printing, there may arise a case where recording paper is desired to be switched at a page which does not correspond to a page break that arises every L pages.
In response to such a demand, for example, JP-A-2002-316453 discloses a technique which enables “designation of a page-break position” when page-layout printing is performed. According to this technique, in cases where images of four pages are scaled down to be laid out in one sheet of recording paper, if “3” is designated as a page-break position, printing of images for one sheet of recording paper and ejection of paper (i.e., switching of paper to the next sheet of paper) are performed after images of three pages have been scaled down to be laid out in one page of recording paper. The fourth page is laid out on the next sheet of recording paper.